User blog:GekkoMoria/680- predictions.
ONE PIECE Ch680 '''Super '''Kehihihi in the new world: Mission failed! The brothers are both caught! PG1: Caesar: '''I'll test my awesome new friend! Shulololo! Bye-bye! *grab the henchman by the neck* '''The henchman: Ahhh! Ahhh! Why you...!? Caesar: Oh! I'll just "heal" you, my comrade! Monet: '''... '''PG2 Monet: ... One of us must take a look to him!...Vergo? Vergo '''*see at his back* *doesn't respond* '''Monet: '''Vergo...?! What...what are you doing? *turn* *eating* '''Vergo: Hmm!!!? *waffle on his cheek* PG3: -_ Section B_-''' *Tashigi is crying* '''Smoker: Stop that! *crush some henchmens* You don't deserve to be a captain! Luffy: Hey! She may cry her comrades! Smoker: *hide his eyes*...Those stupid brats... Tashigi: Vice Admiral Smoker...You...! Zoro: ... PG4: ''' '''Tashigi *turn around* *surprised*: Look...Look at this! *everyone is seeing the room* Brownbeard: see that!!! Zoro: What the hell...!? Nami: ...!!! Usopp: GYAAAAAHH! Law: That's the key of... PG5: ''' '''Law: ...our plan! *One entire page with a Gigantic Sweet at the center of the Section B* PG6: -_Whole cake island_-''' 'Tamago:'This wea-bon isn't...raffiné~ Voyez-vous? '''Pekoms: Maybe...We must buy one of it. Tamago: Why-soir? Pekoms: You don't understand? All the pirates and other yonkous of the Shinsekai will buy it! If Mam' didn't buy it, we... Big Mom: We...?! Pekoms & Tamago: *gulps* PG7: Pekoms: we...hmmm...we'll be a "little" doomed...?! *gulps* Tamago: no! non! You'll...! Big Mam: GYAAAAARGH!!! *rampaging and destroys all the room with her feet* Tamago*flying away*: ...makes her angry. PG8: Big Mam: I'm not angry! i'm hunnnngry! GYARRRRGH Tamago: Mam', don't...don't be like that-s'il vous plaît~! That's not~raffiné~! Here is some tea! Big Mam: I can't wait! I can't wait! Give me candies! Tea is NOTHING without candies! Pekoms: We... Tamago: Haha! We haven't...any of them-soir! Big Mam: WHAAATTTTT...!? Tamago: Yeah...such disappointing-bon...But we have... PG9: Tamago: The SH's treasure! *point the finger* Big mom: Bigugugugu! Is that...a treasure? If it's a "treasure", it's ridiculously little! Pekoms: This is... all the treasure of the Straw hats, Mam' Tamago:'''No! Non! You'll... '''Pekoms: *gulps* Big Mom: AND THAT'S IT!!!? there is something in that? *open the chest* PG10-11: *Giant explosion on BM's shadowed face* Pekoms & Tamago: THAT WAS A TRAPPPPPPPPP!!!?? No Mam' we are... Big Mam: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!!! PG12: -_return at Section B_-''' '''Brook: Such a big sweet...Yohohoho! Luffy: This candy sounds tasteful! Nami: you moron...! Nami *other case with luffy k.o behind her*: But Trafalguy, Is this thing can truly defeat a yonkou?! Law: ... *move away* Everyone: This maaan >:O !!! PG13: ''' '''Smoker: enough stupidity, we must escape this room quickly! Law: At least...One of them understand... CC's henchman: They are here! close the door and delay them! All the CC's henchmen: Yes! Gotta catch'em for the Master experiment! *little close at Usopp's face.* Luffy: Gomu Gomu No... PG14: Luffy:...Jet bazooka!!! Usopp: Hissatsu! Midori Boshi! Devil! CC's men: Gyaaaaah! Usopp: they are so weak (y) Zorro: maybe, but they are many...! PG15: Brook *puts his blade in it sheath* CC's men: GYARRHG! Brook: Hmmm...Have you notice? Zoro: what? Brook: Where is Franky?... PG16: -_Fire lands of PH_-''' *pant* *pant* *a CC's man is running* '''CC's man: No...Master...WHY!!!? *a shadow is pursuing him* Caesar: Shulololo! I'm...I'm sorry, he doesn't "really" obey me! my remote doesn't work that much! CC's man: You don't press any button! Caesar: Ohh... Really!? I'm sorry *epic face* ! Shulololo! CC's man: yo...your thing isn't operational...GYAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!! *stroke by a laser* ?'??:'..I am...not...operational...I...am... ???=>Franky *white eyes*:...SUPER operational!!! Caesar: *smirk* PG15: -_return to Section B_- Robin: He is maybe on the Sunny? Luffy: Shishishi! Don't worry about him... PG16: Luffy: He is Super! ~~End of the chapter.~~ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts